stranded with these idiots
by wolfs1999
Summary: A free trip to Hawaii turns disastrous when the plane goes down, now it's up to Danny to get everyone home safely, and he's going to need some help. It's better than it sounds. I just stick at summaries. Rated 't' for safety.
1. a free trip to Hawaii? why not?

I watch the Guys In White walk into Mr. Lancer's classroom.

"What can I help you men with?" Mr. Lancer asks.

"Thanks to Danny Fenton, you all get a free trip to Hawaii," one of them says. Wait, what? The entire class cheers and several little thank me.

"The plane leaves tomorrow at 7:00 sharp," the other one says. If the Guys In White are planning this trip, it can't be good. I should go just to protect my class, plus who didn't like a free trip to Hawaii?

-time skip-

"My class got a free trip to Hawaii, can I go?" I ask my parents. I have dad fudge, do I know that he will say 'yes', but I'm not sure how mom will react.

"I don't see why not," mom says. Yes! Dad tries to say something, but his mouth is full of fudge. He gave a thumbs up, so I'm assuming that it was a 'yes'.

"Thanks!" I hug them then go pack. Let's see, clothes, bathing suit, wrist rays, Fenton thermos, and candy. That should do it.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. The next chapter will be longer.


	2. the plane

I lean back in my seat and get comfortable. I took some of the candy out of my bag and put it in my pocket. Tucker turns to look at Sam to talk about something and I sneak another piece of chocolate. I really don't feel like sharing right now.

"You have something," Tucker says. He must have smelt the chocolate.

"No I don't," I lie.

"Then why do I smell chocolate?"

"If I give you a piece, will you be quite?"

"Yes," I hand him the smallest piece that I can find. He mutters something about me being stingy, so I let my eyes change green and he switches seats with Sam. That worked.

"Ok, let's get serious. Does everyone have their ghost equipment?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. I even managed to sneak a lighter and pocket knife on the plane with me," I say.

"How did you manage that?" Tucker asks.

"I turned them intangible and put them in my wrists. It's a little irritating, but it won't do any damage."

"That was creative," Sam says.

"I know. I also have wrist rays and three Fenton Thermoses." I hand each of them a wrist ray and make one intangible to put it in my pocket in such a way that is impossible for it to fall out. We wouldn't want to be unprepared.

"I have a Specter Deflector," I move closer to the window when Sam says that, "and the Jack-O-nine tails," we need a new name for that.

"I have the Ghost Files, like always, and the Fenton Phones," Tucker says as we each grab a pair from him.

"Then we're all set. Good.," I say.

"Anything involving the Guys In White spells trouble," Tucker says. I guess that's we packed so heavily.

"Everything seems to be in order for right now. I guess that's good sign. Unless it's a bad sign..." I say and Sam facepalms. "What?"

"Forget it. We need to focus incase something bad happens," Sam says.

"Nothing is going to happen. I mean, everything is going great! What could possibly go wrong?" Tucker asks, jinxing us.

"TUCKER!" Both Sam and I yell.

"What?" He asks innocently.

"You just jinxed us!" Sam yells.

"Oops." I hear a small explosion and the plane starts going down. Everyone starts freaking out and screaming. I unbuckle and fly forward from the plane falling. My head hits the seat in front of me and everything goes black.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. Thanks to everyone that's following and favorited this. It looks like Danny and his class is in trouble.


	3. i know what I'm doing

When I wake up, I'm laying in water and my head hurts. Why am I laying in water? Then everything hits me. I jump up and see that everyone is unconscious. Crud. I check Sam and Tucker's pulses before going through our bags and grab a wrist ray and phase it in my pocket. We might need two of them. Then I fly threw the plane's roof. I can see an island maybe a mile away. I got it! I can fly tee plane over to the island! Then we can sleep in the plane until help comes. How long will that take, though? It doesn't matter, it's the only thing I can do right now. I dive into the water and get under the plane. I manage to get it a foot away from the island. I fly back to my seat and pretend to be unconscious so that no one suspects anything. I got here just in time; I can hear someone moaning.

"What happened?" Dash. Why did it have to be Dash? I guess I should pretend to wake up now.

"Ow. Ugh," I pretend to have trouble getting up. "Sam, Tucker!" I was worried for them earlier. I just had to focus on saving everyone.

"Fenton, what happened?"

"I think the plane went down. Considering we aren't under water, we must be really close to land. Maybe we can get them all to the island?" I suggest.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Look around you! Someone could be hurt! We could be stranded! And if someone dies because you didn't help me, then you won't be popular anymore. You might even be less popular than I am," I say, knowing that it will work.

"I WILL NEVER BE LESS POPULAR THAN YOU, FENTURD!" He starts dragging people out when the plane creaks and pieces start falling off. There goes my plan to sleep in the plane. I don't care that Dash is looking, if he asks I'll just say that the stress have me the strength to do it. I toss Sam and Tucker over one shoulder and run to the seats in front of me and grab two of them before dragging them to the beach. Dash drags Kwan out. It looks like he's only going to help the A-listers. Great. I run back in and grab four more people and he gets Star and Pualina. That leaves Mickey, Aaron, Max, Doug, Bridgette, Scarlett, Jackie, Carrie, and Mr. Lancer. Mickey, Aaron, Jackie, and Scarlett are nerds and light, so I get them as Dash gets Doug. I go and get Carrie, Max, and Bridgette and Dash gets Mr. Lancer. That should be everyone. Wait, the pilot! I run to go get him, but he's robotic. That's new. I get back to the beach as the rest of the plane falls apart. My candy.

"How did you carry that many people?" Dash asks, amazed.

"I was so scared that it must have given me the strength." I know it's not a very good excuse, but he's not very smart.

"Oh. Ok. What do we do now?"

"Check everyone's pulse, then drag them over there and I'll go collect some supplies from the water. Then one everyone is awake, we'll get everyone bandaged. I'll tell Mr. Lancer the plan for tomorrow when he's awake. Before you ask why you should listen to me, I know what I'm doing." Shelter is the second priority. I think that we can deal with one night without a place to sleep, though. That's why I didn't tell Dash that was part of the plan. I'll tell Mr. Lancer, though.

"Ok. How do you check for a pulse?" Oh great.

"On girls you can check the wrist and neck," I show him how to do it using Sam. "On guys you check their chests as well," I show him on Tucker. "Got it?"

"Got it."

"You can bring Tucker and Sam up there. They're good." He does as I say. After I make sure that he knows what he's doing, I go over to the water. Let's see, clothes can be ripped to make bandages. Is this an inhaler? Yes, that's great. Ok, now let's see. Here's my candy boxes. That's not going to do any good. Here's a bag. That's useful. Some more clothes, one more bag, and another inhaler later I join the group. Everyone's awake. Fantastic!

"Hello, Mr. Fenton. Everyone is here and fur the most part ok," Mr. Lancer says and I decide to tell them the next part of the plan that I didn't go into detail with Dash.

"Ok, Sam, can you wrap up any really bad wounds with these clothes? You can tear them. I figured it would work," she nods. "We need a team to look for firewood. Any volunteers?" Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. "What?"

"Why should I listen to a geek like you?" Pualina asks.

"I'll tell you start I told Dash. I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" I yell and some people raise their hands to volunteer. "Good. Doug, Kwan, Max, Bridgette, you guys can go with Mr. Lancer for the firewood. Scarlett, Mary, Tucker, and Aaron will look for rocks," I get interrupted a really shy blonde girl.

"What are the rocks for?" If I didn't have enhanced hearing, I wouldn't have heard Mary's question.

"To keep the fire under control," she nods. "Water and food aren't important right now and we'll work on the shelter tomorrow. She go to far."

"What are the rest of us going to do?" Dash asks.

"I know I just got some supplies, but we're going to look around the beach to see if wet can find anything important." We split up. I turn the light and pocket knife intangible and put them in my pockets. After a few hours, a tough, brown haired boy approaches me.

"Yes, Nick?"

"I found this," he holds up the remainder of the wrist ray that I didn't save.

"It's useless now."

"How do you know?" Why are all of the A-listers all questioning me? Because I'm geek and they don't want to listen to me? Most likely.

"I just know, ok?" He leaves and the two groups arrive five minutes later. I guess they ran into each other and made one bigger group. "I'll make the fire. I have a lighter."

"How did you sneak that into the plane, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asks.

"Does it matter right now?"

"I guess not." It seems like Mary and Nikki decided to go ahead and put the rocks in a circle. Looks like one of them knows where to put it where it so that nothing catches fire that shouldn't. Their dad is a firefighter, though. Wait, how did Mary notut know what the rocks where for? Stress, maybe? Focus, Danny, focus.

"Thanks for going ahead and doing that." The firewood group throws their wood into the circle of rocks and I start the fire. Maybe by tomorrow the fish will be back. Everyone will be hungry by tomorrow afternoon. Especially the ones helping me build the shelter. After that, im get a group to go look for fruit and Sam and Tucker to help me fish. The best suited leaders for any group is Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and myself, so anytime we split up from now on, one of us will the group leader. Mr. Lancer doesn't know what he's doing, but I'll tell him my plan tomorrow. I'll never the first shift to stay up, then I'll wake Sam up. Tucker will go last and it will repeat. Now I have almost everything planned out. Hopefully it went end up like the plane.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. I go on vacation in three days, so I'm going to update as many stories as much as possible. Plus, I keep getting ideas for my Danny Phantom fictions. I'll describe everyone in the next chapter and how Danny thinks that they might be able to help the group so that you can get an idea of them. I did have to throw in some OCs.


	4. leaves, vines, and logs

I might as well see what everyone might be able to do so that I know what group to put them in. I look over at a red head with her hair in a bun. She's wearing a pink sweater and a blue jean shirt. It looks like she lost her shoes. What do I know about her? She's a nerd, so she's smart. She might know what fruit is edible. She's not very strong, so for tomorrow's group she can collect either vines or leaves and food in two days. I look over to a blonde, matted mess. Her hair is usually in her face, so I still recognize her as the arson with the Firefighter dad. Mary can probably climb trees, so she can be in the same group as Scarlett. I'll have to keep my lighter away from her, though. She wears jeans, a skateboard brand shirt, and dark grey over shirt. She managed to keep her high tops on, so that's good. She won't slow it's down if we have to go into the woods agian. Which we will. I look over to a strong guy with black hair. Dante plays football, so he's strong. He wears dark jeans, a black v-neck, and a red hoodie that he put his letter on. He, Valerie, Dash, and Kwan are definitely on the group to go get logs. Star and Pualina can get vines and food. Mickey has brown hair. He wears jeans, a brown button up, and glasses. He lost one shoe. Leaves and food. Aaron had red hair and dresses similar to Mickey, accept his shirt is blue and he managed to keep his shoes. Nick is wearing his baseball jersey and jeans. He lost his shoes. He's strong, so he could probably be in the same group as Dash. Doug has blonde hair and wears an Ember band shirt and jeans. He can get logs and water. Jackie is African American. She wears a blue shirt with jeans. She lost her shoes. Leaves and food. Max has dirty blonde hair, wears a black shirt under a red sweater vest and wears beige jeans. Leaves and water. Nikki had blonde hair and dresses in a girl's soccer jersey and skinny jeans. She lost her shoes. Logs and water. Bridgette has brown hair, wears a black shirt and red skinny jeans. She is pretty athletic, so she can probably get logs. Carrie wears a blue hoodie and some grey shorts. Her hair is red. She's pretty athletic. I guess she can get logs and water. Mr. Lancer can go with the leaf group and Sam, Tucker, and I will make the shelter. That way no one can hold me back.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. I know that there wasn't that much talking, or any talking, in this chapter, but oh well. I got the dates mixed up. I go to the beach next week, so it looks like I can probably get a few updates in before then. The next chapter will be longer.


	5. who wants fish?

Tucker woke me up an hour ago. Maybe I can see if there is any fish.I take my shirt, shoes, jeans, and socks off and slowly walk into the water in my boxers. I freeze some of the water in front of me. There's maybe twenty fish caught in the ice. I make a really long and sharp sword out of ice. I'll only use the lighter and pocket knife when other people are watching me. There's no need to hold back when everyone else is asleep. I cut the ice around the fish and take them to the shore. It takes several trips, but I finally get all of them. I get dressed before going to the fire pit. Now to cook the fish. I take a few pieces of firewood that we didn't use last night and light them. Then I put the fish in the outer part of the fire where they can cook, but I won't burn myself when I'm getting them out. It takes ten minutes for the ice to melt and then they start cooking. After twenty minutes, I take them out. Time to wake everyone else up.

"Who wants fish?" I yell and someone yelps in surprise. She jumps up and wakes everyone up by tripping over them. "Good morning, Scarlett. Did I scare you?"

"I wasn't expecting a wake up call like that. Where did you get the fish?" She asks, calming down.

"The ocean."

"What's going on?" Dash asks.

"I got fish. Sorry Sam, but I didn't get any fruit. You'll have to have fish," I say. She stands up and nods.

"How did you get so many fish?" Mr. Lancer asks.

"It takes concentration and you have to be fast with your hands," I answer as I pass the fish out.

"You caught these with your hands?" Mr. Lancer says. It looks like I just did something that I couldn't do in class. I impressed him.

"There's nothing else that I could have used to catch them. After we're done eating, I'm going to split everyone into a few groups and we are going to make a shelter, so eat up. Your going to need your energy." I told them that I know what I'm doing.

"These are good!" Jackie exclaims.

"How did you cook these?" Carrie asks.

"I put them by the fire," I answer. I guess I should tell them what they are going to be doing.

"What are you thinking?" Sam asks.

"Scarlett, Mary, Star, and Pualina you guys can get vines. Mickey, Aaron, Jackie, Max, and Mr. Lancer can get leaves. Everyone else gets logs. Sam, Tucker, and I will stay behind and build the shelter. Mr. Lancer, Valerie, and Scarlett, you guys are in charge of your groups. Oh, and Mary, give me my lighter back," I hold my hand out.

"Fine," she hesitantly hands it over.

"Mary!" Nikki yells and Mary finches.

"How did you know that she took it?" Dash asks.

"Well, she's an arson and I saw her take it. Now go. We need to get started already." They leave. "Ok. I guess I could go ahead and catch some fish for later," I strip back down to my boxers and go to get the fish.

"What is he doing?" I hear someone say after thirty minutes.

"He's fishing." I light my hands up with ecto-energy and melt the ice and I quickly grab a fish and bring it to the pile of fish.

"In just his boxers?" Mary asks. Scarlett had asked what I was doing. All of the girls blush except for Mary. I almost forgot that she was a lesbian.

"I didn't want to get to wet." The other groups arrive at that time. They stare at my abs and scars. Great. I throw my clothes back on. "Ok. Continue on. We'll get started on the shelter." Now we know how long that they will take. "Let's make a shelter, guys."

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. On the last chapter, when I said food, I meant fruit.


	6. don't burn that!

I grab a log and stick it into the ground.

"Tucker, hold this in place," when he gets a good grip on it, I do the same thing with another log right next to the first one. "Ok, Sam. Wrap a vine around these logs. We do that until I hear someone coming, then we act as though we are having a bit of trouble, but we're almost halfway done already. It's hard to pretend that your having trouble when you already have that much done.

"Woah. How did you get that much done already?" I hear Dash ask in amazement.

"I told you that I knew what I'm doing." We continue.

"To Kill a Mockingjay, Mr. Fenton! You and your friends are doing an excellent job! How did you get that much done so fast?" I hear Mr. Lancer exclaim.

"I told you I know what I'm doing."

"What are the leaves for? You haven't used any yet," I hear Scarlett say.

"The roof. Well be doing that after I split you guys up again. While we're all here, we might as well have more fish. Don't get used to lunch, we'll have to skip it from now on until we're saved. I'm making an exception for today because of all the manual labor that were doing. We need to keep our energy up."

"Why would we be skipping lunch?" Dash asks as I get the fish out of the fire that I had put them by thirty minutes ago.

"We don't have to much food. I can't keep catching this much fish. It's hard." I can't get caught using my powers and I was planning on getting other people to join us in taking turns on night watch. I'm getting pretty good at cooking fish, though. I guess watching Jazz cook has helped.

"Mr. Fenton had proven himself as being worthy as to be in charge. We will listen to him until we get off of this island," I hear Mr. Lancer announce. I thought that I was already in charge.

"He has abs," Pualina whispers to Star.

"Yeah, he's hot," Star whispers back.

"He's mine."

"Actually, I have a crush on someone,"I say, interrupting Paulina.

"Whatever. Your still a loser," Paulina says and I roll my eyes. "Besides, Phantom is way hotter than Fenton." If only she knew. I smirk and let my eyes change green. "I'm sure Phantom is his way to save me right now," Paulina swoons. I mess my hair up a bit more before tapping her on her shoulder. She shrieks as soon as she sees my menacing expression, green eyes, and messy hair. "Don't do that, freak!" Everyone else laughs.

"Sorry, I was just trying to lighten everyone's moods," I lie letting my eyes go back to there usual icy-blue. That's what she gets for always judging people. "We should probably get back to work. If you where getting leaves out logs, you are now getting firewood."

"You should try to catch more fish, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer says.

"Yes, sir," I give him a mock salute. I have a few dozen frozen fish hidden just out of their sight. I'm the only one that can melt the ice, so I know that they're still good. Now that we've gotten into the swing of things, it doesn't take long to finish the hut. I pile the leaves up and freeze them before grabbing the leaves popsicles and flying up to the roof. I unfreeze a little bit of them and start laying them down. I'm almost done when I hear footsteps approaching.

"Romeo and Juliet, how did you get up there, Mr. Fenton?"

"You can call me Danny when we're trapped here, Mr. Lancer. Also, I climbed up," I lie as I lay the rest of them out. "Someone toss some vines up." The other two groups arrived in tune to hear that, so Dash throws some up. "Thanks," I start wrapping the vines around the roof.

"How is he going to get down?" At least we now know that Mary can focus on things other than fire.

"I can jump down. It's not to high." It's maybe twice my height. I can fly down and make it look as though I jumped.

"I don't know, Mr. Fen, I mean, Danny," Mr. Lancer says.

"I've jumped down from stuff higher than this. Trust me," I continue working with the vines. "Mary, can you start the fire?"

"Yes!" She seems excited. I toss her my lighter and she catches it. People around her looks at it weirdly. I custom made the design on some website. It's blue, black, green, and white. If you look at it closely, you can tell that it's my eyes in either firm with my bangs falling in front of them. It shall had my Danny Phantom logo and the red oval hidden in the background. I guess it would look weird at first glance.

"Sam, Mr. Lancer, please go make sure that she doesn't burn anything that isn't supposed to be burned."

"Got it," Sam says.

"Mary, don't burn that!" Mr. Lancer yells. That got the desired affect. It got everyone's attention pulled from me to Mary. I use my powers to finish faster and jump down right as some people bring their attention back to me. You have got to love intangibility and flight.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	7. guess we're having snake with the fish

"Ok. We have around three hours of daylight left. Before I spilt you guys into groups agian, Mary, give me my lighter back." She does as she's told. At least she didn't burn to much stuff that wasn't supposed to be burned. Only a few leaves that Sam and I managed to put out. "Ok, Star, Paulina, Scarlett, Jackie, Kwan, Bridgette, and Mr. Lancer, you are going to be looking for fruit. I need Mary, Mickey, Aaron, Sam, and Tucker to stay here with me. Everyone else will be looking for water. Mr. Lancer and Valerie are in charge of their groups," I say. I changed the groups around because I need a few to help me with something important.

"What do you need us for?" Mickey asks.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret," Sam and Tucker look horrified. They actually think that I'm going to tell them that I'm Phantom. "I already caught the fish. We don't need to waste any time with that, but we do need to find something that can act as a lantern just in case something happens or someone needs to go during the night," I explain.

"That explains why you need Mary here, but what do you need us for?" Aaron asks.

"Sam, Tucker, and I know what we're doing, you two are smart, and Mary loves fire. You seemed like the best choices. We stay on the beach if possible. If we have to we can go a little ways into the woods, but not far." I see the ruined wrist ray at my feet. With the technology in it, it should be able to control the fire of we put it on a stick. That would make a great torch. The torch isn't the real reason I asked them to stay behind. I need to see what everyone is capable of so that I can adjust the groups to fit. We can't mess up because that might mean death and I can't reveal myself as Phantom. We need to know what everyone can do, and breaking them up into smaller groups will help me with that. I feel a tug on my sleeve and look over to see Mary smiling and holding a stick. I bend over and pick up the broken wrist ray.

"What did you find, Danny?" Aaron asks and hold it up so that he can see. I put it on the stick leaving a little bit of the stick above the ruined device, but misty of it is below it.

"I think that this will do for now. Thanks for your help. It takes thirty minutes for the fish to cook, so can you start the fire, Mickey?" I toss him my lighter and go to get the fish and I see something very bad. "No one move."

"Why?" Tucker asks, not seeing the snake. I get my pocket knife out and jump the snake. I grab it in such a way that it can't bite me and I start slashing it.

"Looks like we're having snake with the fish tonight," I say.

"Nice hunting skills, Danny," I hear Mr. Lancer say. I guess one of the groups are here already. That means that there is fruit around here.

"Thanks. I'm going to go skin this." I look up and see that Mr. Lancer' s group has bananas, coconuts, and kiwis. Where are we? Maybe Tucker knows. His PDA is water proof. He call anyone from it, but maybe it can tell us where we are. That might help. I cut the head off and turn the skin intangible and pull it of the meat before doing the same thing to get the meat off of the bone. I then cut the messy into pieces and give the pieces to Tucker to put near the water. Then I get a little more than a dozen fish before refreezing the rest of the fish. I hand those to Mickey before washing my knife off. After an hour, the other group comes out of the woods, empty handed.

"We couldn't find any... Why is Fenton covered in more blood than earlier and what kind of meat is that?" Dash asks even though Valerie is in charge of that group.

"I killed a snake," I say. "We can go a while without water."

"You killed a snake?" Dash asks. He doesn't believe that I am capable of doing that. Figures.

"We saw him do it," Sam says.

"You and Foley are probably willing to lie to make Fen-turd look cool!" Dash exclaims.

"They aren't the only ones that saw him do it," Kwan says.

"It was gross," Paulina says.

"Danny is going to keep us alive! He's so cool!" Scarlett says to Mickey.

"Point for the geeks," Aaron says.

"When we get back, I bet Dash is going to leave him alone," Max says.

"Yeah!" Mary mutters. They are probably right. I'm showing that I'm capable of doing all of this stuff that I wouldn't admit to if we where still at school.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	8. focus, Fenton!

I sit down and look around at my classmates agian. I know close to nothing about them, just their stereotypes and what they show.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look," a hoarse voice pipes up. Was that me?

"What was that, Fenton?" Dash asks. I guess it was me.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"Yeah right."

"I know what I'm doing, but I care to much, so please don't die. Actually, Tucker' s PDA can die of he didn't use it to see where we are," I say that last part to hint to him to do that.

"That was the first thing I did. It says that we're in the middle of nowhere. The island is one of many that isn't on a map. No one will look here for us," Tucker explains. Great.

"Then we need to make an SOS signal. I don't know a lot about you, but for right now I will separating you based on your stereotypes. Tomorrow we will break into groups agian to get a number of things. I think that I have fishing covered, so I'll continue doing that, and the same group that looked for fruit earlier will show me where they got it from, just in case, and the water team will getting firewood. The group that was with me will go agian," I say. That group isn't to annoying and they don't question my judgment. I'll test the others at a later date if necessary. Now that tomorrow's plans are settled, I can start a conversation that doesn't involve survival plans.

"Mary, why are an arsonist?" Or Dante can.

"It started as my way to rebel, but then I noticed how pretty the fire looked," Mary answers, looking at the fire. I notice that she's almost in a trance when she looks at it. I should get someone to keep an eye on her.

"Scarlett, you and Mickey are going to switch groups, and come talk to me later. I have a very important task for you to do," I say.

"Ok," she says. They seem to have become ok friends.

"What's the plan for tomorrow, Fenton?" Dash asks. I guess I just ruined our chance at a normal conversation. Maybe I can continue it tomorrow.

"Get more food, get more firewood and make an SOS signal, my group will help me with something special, and then we will split into groups to look for water."

"Why does your group's task get to be so secretive?" Max asks.

"Because it does. We have a torch in case someone needs to go. It's getting dark, so I'll be quick. We need to take turns staying up to make sure no dangerous animals come while we're sleeping. Dash and Max get the first shift. Goodnight." I'm not really going to sleep. We might need more weapons than what we have. I don't need the torch, so I can move it here when I leave and just use my ecto-energy to see.

"Why do I have to have a shift with a geek?" Dash demands.

"Because I said so," I answer.

"Um, Danny?" I hear a boy's voice ask.

"Yes, Max?"

"I have to go..."

"Ok. I'll light the torch then you can go."

"Can you come with me?" I almost choke over my spit at the question. I'm not against homosexuality, but I like Sam.

"Why?"

"You killed a snake, so you seem to be capable of killing animals." I guess if I go with him, I can get the supplies I need.

"Ok. I'll light the torch then we can go." He nods. Sam doesn't seem to happy with my decision. Maybe she wanted to use me as a pillow. Yeah, cause Amity' s local totally independent goth would like to use me as a pillow and be more dependent than independent for five seconds. I would like that, though. I mean, it would move to snuggle up with her, but this isn't really the time to do that. I need to stay focused on what is important and the task at hand. I light the torch and lead Max to a place in the woods close to camp.

"Don't look," Max says.

"I wasn't planning on looking." I place the torch in the ground and walk about ten feet away, using my ecto-energy to see start I'm doing. I pick up what I need and stuff the materials into my pocket before getting back to Max right as he's zipping his pants up. Good, he didn't notice that I left.

"You done yet?" I ask to make him think that I never left.

"Yeah, let's go." We walk back to camp and freeze the flame since no one is looking at me other than Sam. I then punch it and the fire is out. We can even use the torch agian. I set the torch down and walk over to Sam. Almost everyone wake is inside the shelter, even Dash. He got that he can just sit in the entrance. He's a little bit smarter than I thought he was.

"Hey, Sam," I say.

"Let's go. With the day you have planned for us tomorrow, we should probably get some sleep," she says. Wait, the island was really hot just a minute ago, so why is it so cold now? It shouldn't have gotten this cold that fast. I have to focus. The heat isn't so important right now. Staying alive is. I need to focus on keeping the class alive, why can't I do that? Focus, Fenton! Ok, I should probably start on the weapons. I'll only make enough for the prove that I leave in charge of groups, Sam, Tucker, and one extra one. That should be enough. I rip some string from my jeans to use to hold the rocks to the strings. I do have a stick that I can use as an bow, I just need something that can bend, like a rubber band. I look over to Bridgett since I'm pretty sure that she a rubber band earlier. She does and she's still awake.

"Hey, Bridgett," I whisper and gives me a weird look when she sees my supplies.

"What?" She asks.

"Can I have your rubber band?" She hands it over.

"What are you doing?"

"Go to sleep. You'll see what they are in the morning." She hesitantly goes back to her spot and closes her eyes while I keep working on the weapons. After an hour I have a bow and four arrows, three sharp rocks on a long stick, and two make shift hammers. That should hopefully be enough. How did no one notice the long sticks that where in my pockets? How can everyone be so clueless? That's not important right now. Sleeping is. I need to be awake enough to keep watch when it's mine and whoever's shift. I curl up next to Sam and go to sleep.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. I like writing about gay/lesbian couples, so don't be to surprised if I through a pair in. School is starting back up, so I won't be able to write as much as I would like to.


	9. we'll search for the water

I hear someone's footsteps coming closer to me, so I jump up and get into fighting position.

"Ah!" Mary shrieks and puts her hands in front of her face and practically curls up into a ball.

"Sorry, Mary. Is it my turn to take a shift?"

"Yeah. Bridgett woke me up and told me to wake you up." Didn't I put Scarlet in charge of Mary?

"Has Scarlet had a shift yet?"

"No."

"Wake her up." I look outside and estimate that there won't be to much time until we have to wake everyone else up. Maybe a few more hours. "I'll fish and get them started." I'm not actually going to fish. I still have enough for today, but I should probably start thinking of a way to get everyone off of the island of the SOS signal doesn't work. I strip down to my boxers and head into the water. My stash is only a few feet away from me in the sand. It stood have enough for today and tomorrow and I added the left over snake to it when we where done eating. Let's see, I could copy myself and fly its out. No, that would be to exhausting. I would faint before we got back to shore. I could...No, it wouldn't work. There's only option if the SOS fails, and I hope that it won't come to that. I REALLY hope that it doesn't come down to that. I guess I can't do back empty handed and Mary and Scarlett are probably watching me. I drive under water and freeze and of the fish before getting out of the water. I melt the ice and make sure that I have enough for everyone to have breakfast before grabbing some of the snake. Personally, I liked the snake. It tastes pretty good. I place the raw meat down before starting the fire and putting everything into place.

"Let's go closer to the fire," I hear Mary say.

"If that's fine with Danny, but only if he's ok with it. He's in charge," Scarlett says. I turn around and I see that Scarlett had her arms wrapped around Mary's waist to keep her from going ahead and joining me by the fire.

"You can join me," I say right as Mary breaks out of Scarlett' s grip, leaving Scarlett in the sand. Mary pauses for a second before turning around to help Scarlett to her feet.

"Thanks, Mary." They sit next to me in silence for the time that it takes for the meat to cook. They even good each other's hands. I can't help but smile that they're getting along so well. I move the meat out of the fire when it's done cooking.

"WAKE UP!" I yell. Sam marches out and hits my arm as I laugh.

"You left your make shift weapons in the hut. I had to sneak them out for you," Sam says, slipping them into my pocket. Sam and a few others go for the fruit that was gathered yesterday. I grab a coconut and break it open before drinking it's liquid. I start stabbing coconuts and give them to Tucker to hand them out. We'll still need water, but this will work for now.

"We need to hurry and get started. We'll start with the fruit and getting the stuff for the SOS signal. My small group will go with Sam in charge to look for any metal that drifted ashore while the fruit group shows me where they got the fruit. Everyone else will be getting firewood."

"What will your little group be doing when we're done with that?" Mr. Lancer asks.

"We'll be looking for water. By the way, I made some weapons last night for the group leaders." I take the weapons out of my pocket. Sam takes one of the hammers, Valerie and Mr. Lancer takes a long stick with the rock, Tucker sneaks the other hammer, and I take the bow and arrows. I put the rest in my pockets. I'll give Sam and Tucker the wrist rays later. They aren't needed right now.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. kiraphantom had the Danny copying himself idea. That's not how they're going to leave, obviously, but I decided to use it.


	10. water

We start on our way to where they got the fruit after ten minutes. It only takes five minutes to get to where the fruit is.

"We should go ahead and get some more fruit," I say as I start climbing up a banana tree. I see that Mr. Lancer is below me, so I just let the bananas fall into his hands as I pick them. After I've dropped a lot of bananas, I jump down from the tree. I look around and see that we gathered a good amount of fruit.

"Is this enough?" Mr. Lancer asks.

"Yeah. Let's go back to the camp site," I say as Mr. Lancer and I pick the bananas up. I use my shirt to hold a lot of them. I can probably use my powers to make a basket to make caring for easier and then we can carry more. We don't need another bag because that would slow us down if we got into trouble or if something was to happen. The other group beat us to the camp site.

"What are we going to do while your team looks for water?" Dash asks.

"Nothing." I grab a coconut shell from where someone had it earlier and crack it in two.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"Well, I will need to bring a few other people with us so that we can carry a lot of water."

"Well, then I'll go with you."

"Ok. I'll also need Kwan, Star, Valerie, Dante, Nikki, Bridgett, and Max to come with us."

"When do we go?" Max asks.

"After we do the SOS signal." I finish cracking the coconuts and I start the fire and Sam hands me the medium sized piece of metal. I wait for the fire to get going pretty good before doing the SOS signal several times. I stand up and set the metal to the side.

"Are we going to go now?" Dante asks.

"Yep. Grab some of the coconuts I cracked open." My group does as I say and I lead them into the woods. We walk for several hours with Dash asking how far I think that we are from water every ten minutes.

"How much longer until you think that we will find water?" Dash asks agian.

"I don't know. There doesn't seem to be any water around here," I say until I hear it.

"Then why are we even following you?" He demands.

"Shut up," I say, moving towards the sound.

"Listen here you geek..."

"I hear something. Be quiet," I say, interrupting him and he immediately shuts up. I move closer and confirm my suspicion. "It's a water fall. Come on!" I run the ten feet to the water fall and start glowing some of the water down before filling my coconut shell up and everyone else follows my lead. After ten minutes, everyone is ready to head back to the camp site. It doesn't take quite as long to get back to the camp site as it did to get to the water because now everyone is hydrated. I hand my coconut to Sam and everyone else hands there coconuts over except for Dash.

"Why should I give my water to someone else when I went to get it?" He demands when he sees me looking at him.

"Because you had some at the waterfall and they haven't had any water since the crash. Hand it over," I growl the last part and let my eyes turn green, but he still refuses.

"No."

"Quit being such a stubborn brat and give it to someone who hasn't had any water yet." He glares at me, but after a few seconds he gives up. I guess my cold stare broke him. I let my eyes change back to their usual icy-blue.

Mystery person's point of view:

I look at the strangers on the screen. I'll have to teach this class a lesson. Especially that 'Danny' boy. I don't need anyone ruining my plan and he seems like he would be capable of doing that.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	11. What do we do?

I keep my eyes on Dash. I don't want to deal with his 'Oh, I'm God, so you should do whatever I say' attitude. He doesn't know what I'm capable of, but he had better learn who's in charge here, and he had better learn it soon.

"Quit staring at me, geek," Dash says when he notices my gaze. I let my eyes change from blue to green and he jumps.

"I know how to survive out here, but if you think that you can, then you're in charge for the rest of today and tomorrow. That means that you get to cook and fish," I say as my eyes change back into their usual icy blue.

"Ok." He takes everything but his underwear off and walks into the water. After a minute, he jumps to try to catch a fish, but he fails and just makes a big splash that scares all of the fish away. I lay back in the sand and enjoy the show. He repeats the process several times before walking back over to us, empty handed. Fenton 1, Dash 0.

"I could easily take charge agian and fish for us," I say.

"No! I can handle it! Where did you put the snake meat?" He asks.

"We ate the rest of it for breakfast this morning."

"Well then, go fish! I'm still in charge, though!" I put my hands up and ten minutes later I come back with a lot of fish.

"Now you get to cook them. You have to behead them first, though. Here's my knife," I hand him my knife and watch as he shows us that he's only useful for his muscles. He can hardly do it right and ends up burning them, so everyone just eats fruit and glares at Dash.

"Danny and Mickey get first shift," he says as walks into the shelter and several of the others follow him inside.

"Danny, why did you let Dash be in charge?" Mickey asks me once everyone else has left.

"So that he sees how hard it is and so that he won't question me agian." I stand up and sit right next to the entrance. We sit in silence for a while until he gets tired and Aaron joins me.

"Hi, Danny. Aren't you going to switch with someone?" Aaron asks as soon as he joins me.

"I'm not tired." I stay up until the shift before the last one and Max and I switch off with Bridgett and Star which leaves Dash and Paulina with the last shift.

"Alright, you can be in charge agian, Danny!" That's a pleasant thing to wake up to, but he wouldn't have just given it up, so what's going on that would make him just give his leadership up? I jump up and run outside to see a lot of buff looking guys that managed to bring Dash down.

"Danny, what do we do?" Tucker asks.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	12. You where in charge

"We surrender," I say.

"What?" Dash demands.

"We surrender."

"Smart boy," a guy with shaggy, brown hair says. He's wearing jeans, brown boots, and a red button up shirt that's unbuttoned. I'm not to sure that he's the boss, though. He keeps looking at a guy with black boots, a camouflage jacket, a white wifebeater, and darker jeans. This guy has red hair in a buzz cut and freckles. The other two guys look similar, so they're probably brothers or even twins, with blonde hair, one in a buzz cut and the other's is down to his shoulders. I guess they like buzz cuts and long hair. One of them has a grey shirt, black boots, and faded jeans and the other one has a blue shirt, brown boots, and dark jeans. All of them have several guns, pistols, and knives. They force us to follow them into the woods simply by pointing their guns at us and motioning towards the woods. I look at Dash and dare him to say one word out do something that will get someone hurt or killed and he surprisingly keeps his mouth shut for the hour or so that it takes us to get to this huge metal building that was probably used in a war or something of the sort.

"Are you going to tell us your names, or are we just going to be trapped hear and not know what to call you by for however long we're here? We already know what you look like, so knowing your names or nicknames is not going to make much of a difference," I say to break some of the tension in the room after the one that I believe is the boss closes the door behind us.

"I'm Hunter," the guy that said that I was a smart boy says. "That's Damen," he points to the boss. "And the twins are Dawson and Jackson."

"Are you all related or..." I allow myself to trial off as they buy my distraction as I look around to plan an escape route, not that escape will be easy with my classmates with me.

"We are. Why do you care?" Hunter demands as I see the escape route.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood." This guy is defiantly the weak link. He talks to much and he doesn't think before he talks, so he is more likely to slip up and give us important information than the others would be. I'll use that to my advantage. I won't leave anyone behind except for maybe Dash and Paulina. Damen puts a gun to my back and leads us to a small room with a few blankets in poor condition on the floor. The door slams behind us.

"Now what do we do, Fenton?" Dash demands. I sit down and just look at him, knowing that he's about to rant. "Why did you have us surrender?"

"Did you see how many weapons they had? None of us would have been able to beat him, especially in the condition that we're in. We can't go five minutes without fighting," I mutter. "Besides, you where in charge when they invaded the camp." I smirk.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	13. the rule(s)

Everyone backs away from Dash and me as I just lay down on the floor.

"I was only in charge because you felt like you couldn't handle it!" Dash exclaims.

"Actually, you where in charge for a day because I was tired of dealing with your bull shit. You are obviously incapable of being in charge since you apparently wanted to fight them," I state.

"How do you know that I wanted to fight them?"

"Because you demanded to know why we surrendered, when it was obvious with the amount of weaponry that they had on them. Besides, you only care about yourself, you selfish little bastard." I guess I could have been a bit more mature than that, but it's to late now.

"And what do you do for anyone besides yourself?" Pauline defends her boyfriend and I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, Fen-turd?" Dash demands and I laugh even harder as Sam and Tucker try to suppress chuckles, but they are failing miserably. If it had been anyone besides Paulina or Dash saying that, then it wouldn't have been so funny.

"It's just..." I get cut off by my own laughter.

"It's just what?" Dash demands.

"It's just that you don't even know me or what I do in my free time," I say as soon as I manage to stop laughing.

"You sit around and do loser things!" Dash' s comment forces me into a fit of laughter agian, and Aaron and the other smarter kids seem to find it funny; probably not for the same reason that Sam, Tucker and I find it to be funny.

"No, I actually help people. And what about for as long as we have been here? I've been trying to get us off of this island or at least have us survive since day one! I dragged most of you off of the plane!" I look at my classmates now. "I had to trick Dash into helping me! You remember how you where curious about how I could get so many people off at one time and I said that it must have been the adrenaline rush?" I say, my attention back on Dash.

"Yeah, so?" Dash demands.

"I lied. It wasn't the adrenaline rush." Sam and Tucker give me looks that clearly say 'don't do it!'.

"If it wasn't the adrenaline rush, then what was it that let you carry four people at a time?" Dash demands, but I don't get the chance to answer because Dawson comes in the room.

"I need six people to come with me to get the rules cause we don't feel like telling all of you." I don't think that he really wants to be here or listen to his brother.

"Sam, Tucker, Mr. Lancer, Valerie, and Mary," I say and motion for them to join us. Maybe we can find something for Mary to set on fire; that might distract them long enough for us to escape, especially if she can start a big fire and maybe even an explosion. He leads us down several hallways until motioning us to walk into a room with Damen sitting at a desk and Hunter is guarding the door.

"Come in," Damen says and I feel someone take refuge behind me, clinging to my shirt, and since Mary is behind Tucker, I would say that it's Mr. Lancer clinging to my shirt. Sam glances at him and he lets go of me. "The only rule I say and do not try to escape. If you break this rule, then one of you will die. Any questions?" He asks.

"Yeah, you said one rule, yet you gave us two rules," Mary says. And we thought that was shy, apparently she's just crazy.

"Shut up," Damen says.

"I have a serious question," I say and he groans.

"What?"

"Why did you need six of us just for that?"

"Hunter, show them back to there room and if they step out of line, kill the annoying blonde chick."

"Hey!" Mary exclaims and I drag her out of the room with us. We walk into 'our room' ,he said that as though we where in a hotel, and the door slams shut behind us.

"So, if it wasn't the adrenaline rush, then what was it?" Dash asks as soon as the door closes.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	14. I'm not on steroids!

"Forget that I said anything," I mutter. Why did I even say anything in the first place?

"Oh no you don't! You keep secrets when we're in danger!" Paulina exclaims.

"I work out," I mutter.

"Geeks don't work out!" Dash exclaims and I lift up my shirt to show them my well defined abs and scars that they hopefully think that I obtained in the plane crash.

"Then how did I get so muscular?" I smirk at everyone's shocked faces as Sam and Tucker laugh at their expressions.

"That's easy! You take steroids!" Dash yells.

"My parents would kill me if I ever took steroids or anything else of the sort, so I actually don't take steroids, but now we know your secret."

"I don't take steroids!"

"You suggesting that I take them tells us that that's what's on your mind which in my experience means that you are taking them and you're trying to make sure that no one notices." I love making him angry. It's always entertaining and I can't make Sam angry without her making me full ghost.

"I DON'T TAKE STEROIDS!" I start laughing and it just makes him even angrier. "You'd better sleep with one eye open tonight, Fenton."

"Oh, I'm so scared. In case you haven't realized, you would be dead if I wasn't here, and you'll probably die if I decide not to help you anymore, and we are being held prisoner by several guys strong enough to overpower you, supposedly the strongest guy in Amity Park."

"Supposedly?" He questions.

"What about Phantom?" I demand.

"He's a ghost, so he doesn't count."

"I'm stronger than you." He starts laughing.

"You stronger than me? Thanks for the laugh!" I allow my eyes to turn green for a second before willing them to fade back into their usual icy-blue. I'll prove my true strength sooner or later. Some of it, at least. I don't need them to find out that I'm Phantom.

"Danny, do you have a plan?" Mr. Lancer asks. I guess he didn't like the conversation that was going on already.

"Not yet. I need to learn their scedual before I can find up with a plan. For right now, I guess we just try to keep each other entertained or learn more about everyone else. I guess we can go ahead and go to sleep. We should probably still have two people take shifts at a time just in case. Who wants first shift?" Scarlett raises her hand, volunteering Mary and herself.

"We can do it," Scarlett says.

"We?" Mary asks.

"Yes, we. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I guess not." Scarlett rolls her eyes at Mary before the two girls situate themselves so that they can see the door. Sam, Tucker, Valerie and me sleep next to the door, the A-Listers sleep next to the far wall, and everyone else sleeps in between us.

A few hours later, still Danny's point of view:

I wake up to sudden movement close to me. I sit up and see that Mary is using Scarlett as a pillow and Max just woke Tucker up. What shift are we on? After dismissing it, I lay back down and go back to sleep. I haven't even closed my eyes when my ghost hearing picks up a sound outside of the cell. What was that?

"Be quiet! We don't want to wake them up quite yet. We don't need them to know what we're planning for them," I hear Damen whisper.

"Yes sir," Jackson whispers back.

"I hope that Danny boy doesn't like living." They don't know what I'm capable of. They can't kill me. Right?

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	15. don't touch my Sammy!

They come and get us several hours later. I didn't go back to sleep after I heard their conversation outside. I couldn't. I was scared for my classmates and teacher, and now that I see what they are planning, my fear has sky rocketed and landed on the moon. No, it's still soaring, trying to find a place to land, but with how bad this seems like it will be, it has no hope of landing. I hear the tigers roar at us, but that's not the worst thing. This is going to be pure torture. Damen looks at me.

"Good luck, Dan," he says and I can't help but to snap.

"DON'T CALL ME DAN!" I yell, but before I can do anything else, someone, probably Dawson, pushes me in with the tigers. The worst thing is that the fence around it is electrified. If there's two things that I hate, it's being called Dan and being electrocuted, but then I look over at Sam and I see something much worse. Damen is kissing my Sammy. I see the tiger coming at me out of the corner of my eye and I throw my body back as it jumps at me. I keep my feet planted on the floor, so I'm bent back at the knees and waist and it goes over me. I look over at Sam agian, and I see that she pushed Damen off of her. He's so dead for kissing Sammy. The tiger lunges at me agian and I move just in time to avoid getting attacked. I've got to focus on that tiger, or it's going to end up killing me. I should probably take it down. Maybe I can do so without killing it. It comes at me agian and scratches my chest and u hear Damen laugh. I bet he just loves this. Just loves to torture me. He's even crazier than the Fruitloop! Focus, Fenton!

"Danny, watch out!" I hear Sam yell and I see the tiger coming at me agian. I can't keep dodging it, but I can't use my ghost powers either, so I jump out of it's way. It jumps at me agian and I roll to the other side of the cage. I can't keep this up. Maybe if I time it right, I can use my powers, but this probably just the beginning of the torture and I might not be the only target. I can't let them hurt anyone else, but I can't play keep away with this tiger. Especially when I'm what I'm trying to keep away from it. I jump out of It's way agian. I'll have to stop it soon.

"Hey, Dan!" I look at Damen and see him kissing Sam, hands traveling to where no one should ever touch her. My eyes turn green, but all I see is red. Next thing I know, I'm backing away from a dead tiger with blood on my hands. I don't know if the blood is mine, the tiger's, or both, but I don't really care. "Boy, you sure do have a temper." I turn around and look Damen in the eye. I see that Sam has safely fled to Tucker and Valerie. Good.

"Don't hurt Sam," I growl.

"We both know that she liked it. She likes me me than you. Who could love a geek?" I hit the cage and it bends quite a bit, but he just laughs.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


End file.
